1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to a quick-release mechanism for a hand tool.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional quick-release mechanism for screwdriver bits in accordance with the prior art comprises a chuck assembly and a tool bit held in the chuck by detent means cooperating with a circumferential groove on the shank of the bit. The detent means are released by pulling a sleeve axially back from the tool bit, whereby the tool bit may be pulled out of the chuck. The conventional quick-release mechanism requires the user to hold the tool, manipulate the sleeve and, simultaneously, either press the tool bit into the mechanism to install it or pull the tool bit out of the chuck. This is not possible for user to operate by one hand. If user can pull the sleeve toward the tool bit, the tool bit can be pulled out the chuck simultaneously.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional quick-release mechanism.